


Jealousy Travels

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Apologies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fictober, Instagram Influencer Loki, Jealousy, Long-Suffering Thor, M/M, Road Trips, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: They’re on a road trip from New York to Malibu to visit Tony, and if Loki would just put his phone down for five minutes, Thor would be happy.





	Jealousy Travels

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 13/31. Because everyone loves a road trip.

Thor loved his step-brother. He did.

That was what he reminded himself of, anyway, when Loki leaned forward for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes with his cell phone poised nearly against the windshield of the car.

“ _What_ are you taking pictures of now? We have been on this exact same road for over an hour and it really hasn’t changed that much.”

Loki looked over at him from the passenger seat, not saying anything before he looked back at the screen of his phone. The music playing over the stereo was interrupted by the camera click sound, and Thor sighed.

“Can you at least turn your ringer off if you’re going to be doing that every three minutes? Or connect my phone to the bluetooth so I don’t have to listen to that and your phone going off constantly.”

Settling back in his seat, Loki seemed like he wasn’t listening, or didn’t even care. His dark hair was pulled back in a loose, messy bun, a twin of the one he’d done for Thor this morning before they’d left the last motel. ‘ _It shows off your undercut, and it will keep you from getting sweaty if the AC dies again_ ’ he’d insisted, gathering loose strands of Thor’s hair back into an elastic.

Thor didn’t much care how it looked on him, but he rather loved how Loki looked, even if he was annoyed with him. He was dressed in black cotton shorts and an oversized white t-shirt that Thor knew had been in his own bag. His bare feet were propped up on the car’s dash, his flip flops tucked half-way under the seat, because he had their grocery bag of snacks and water bottles in the footwell. He looked effortless, comfortable and yet somehow trendy, and Thor knew that was part of the whole _attitude_ he tried to exude with his social media, but it worked.

“I’m just trying to document, Thor.” Loki said, pushing his sunglasses up into his hair while flipping through the photos he’s taken. “I’m on a roadtrip with my big, blonde step-brother, and this road is _gorgeous_ , and people are going to want to see it.”

“You know what I would like to see?” Thor asked after a moment.

“Hm?”

“You, without your nose in your phone for a few hours, just... Enjoying this with me.”

“I... have been.”

Thor didn’t open his mouth to argue. He knew it was pointless. Loki had become something of an Instagram Celebrity over the course of the last year. Between his dramatic personality and his open and loud pride for his sexuality, he’d been catnip for people desperate to add a new ‘Influencer’ to their social media rotation. Thor just couldn’t shake the fact that, sometimes, he missed not sharing Loki with his twenty thousand followers.

That wasn’t the kind of thing he could say, though. Loki was making decent money, suddenly, off of being _himself_ , to an extent, and that was a good thing. Leaving alone the fact that it was good for Loki’s self-esteem and self-worth, which was the reason Thor most respected it, it also helped pay for their apartment. Not just that, it was helping to fund this cross-country trek from where they were living outside New York, to Thor’s friend Tony’s place in Malibu.

And really, when it came down to it, Thor _was_ just being jealous. Jealous of Loki’s attention and jealous of the twenty thousand people who would tell Loki they loved him, out in public, for the world to see, and think that they had any idea of the person Loki was or the way he loved.

Thor took a deep breath, shoving that thought away. His jealousy was not something he wanted to become a victim of, today.

And, to his credit, Loki did turn off his ringer.

And he did try and take photos a little less.

The rest of the day’s drive actually went rather well. They talked, and joked, sang along with the music playing from Loki’s phone and, when they stopped for lunch, Loki had actually kept his phone tucked away. No need to _document_ their mid-west restaurant food, apparently, but Thor wasn’t complaining.

It hadn’t been a _bad_ drive so far. Not really, and his bitterness from the morning was quickly forgotten by the time they were getting into their room at the only hotel in the only town they’d seen for the last hour.

“Come here.”

Thor looked over from where he was checking the hotel’s amenities, and what they suggested for food in terms of delivery. Loki had sat himself on the bed, cross-legged near the pillows, square in the golden light coming through the curtains from the sunset, and he had one hand outstretched.

His phone was nowhere to be seen.

Cautiously, Thor moved forward, taking Loki’s hand and letting him pull him in. Loki leaned back, his arms around Thor’s shoulders, and Thor was forced to go with him, spreading out until he was laid on top of Loki, with his legs bracketing his hips, and Loki was simply hugging him.

“I don’t like it when you ignore me, either.”

Thor moved to pull back, but Loki tightened his grip, laughing quietly against Thor’s neck.

“No, you stay and listen. I know you’re... jealous.” Thor felt himself go tense in anticipation of a fight. “This trip was supposed to be about us, and the last two days I’ve been clicking and posting away, thinking you wouldn’t mind and you didn’t care. But you’re jealous.”

He finally let up on his grip enough for Thor to pull up, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at Loki. His hair was coming out of the bun, strands loose all over the pillow under his head. His eyes were focused on Thor’s, and there was a slight smirk on his pale pink lips that begged to be gotten rid of.

But that would have to wait.

“A little, yes. I know it’s important, and people want updates, but...” Thor shrugged, continuing on while Loki reached up and tucked loose strands of his hair back. “I want your attention these next few weeks. You’re _my_ step-brother.”

Paying attention to where he was laying, he added, quieter, “You’re _my_ lover.”

Loki’s smirk grew, growing into a proud grin. “Yes, I am. Both of those. So, I’m going to try and make sure you’re getting all the attention and love you want on this trip. Christ, we both know I would have been much more dramatic about it if I was feeling jealous.”

Thor laughed. “No doubt about that. Remember when Jane came over for coffee to catch-up and you just about lit the apartment on fire because I was _talking_ to my _guest_ and not paying attention to you?”

“That was valid!” Loki argued. “She’s your _ex_!”

“But you,” Thor countered, tipping Loki’s head back so he could press a kiss to his neck, and another, against his jaw. “Are the love of my life.”

Under him, Loki shuddered a sigh, wrapped his arms around his shoulders again to hold him tight. “Nothing in the world feels as good as hearing you say that.”

“Get undressed, come shower with me, and I can show you a few things that get pretty damn close.”

 

*

 

The sun wasn’t quite out when they left the hotel the next morning, and Thor indulged Loki with an arm around his waist and his chin propped on his shoulder, standing behind him while he snapped photos of the scant light of the sunrise on the horizon.

An hour later, when they were on the road and Loki raised his phone to the windshield, Thor didn’t hesitate, and flicked the wipers on, spraying the windshield with wiper fluid and smirking when Loki glared over at him.

“Windshield’s dirty.” He commented lightly.

“Fine then,” Loki shot back, tapping the screen of his phone. Thor wasn’t supposed to be looking, but he glanced over long enough to see the front facing camera was on them, now. He looked back at the road, and the next second Loki was pressing a kiss to his cheek, and the camera click was sounding over the car stereo.

“Oh,” Loki commented, settling back in his seat. “That’s _cute_. Oh, I’m taking more of those on this trip.”

He looked over at Thor, and reached over to put a hand on his thigh.

“Just for us.”


End file.
